Everywhere Bound: The Really Long Intro Sequence
by The Lazy Wandereader
Summary: This is the story a kid who figured out how to go through the Multiverse like Rick does from Rick and Morty. But then some things involving a dictator-like government makes his life a living nightmare and now, he's going to raise an army filled with tons of characters from literally everything I can think of. Anywhere and Everywhere we'll go! This is just the beginning...
1. Introductions

**Dimension: H-95D0**

 **Date: 04/06/2017**

 **Location: Earth, Jacksonville, Florida**

It was a beautiful April day, with flowers growing on nearly every bush you could see, every tree alive and green and healthy. People of all ages, sizes, and races were talking and enjoying the beauty around them. One young man in particular was enjoying the day; but, at the same time, he was forming the most elaborate thing anyone had ever heard of. He'd been planning said thing for many months now, and only today would said thing finally come to fruition.

I suppose I should describe this boy. Well, to be honest, he wasn't much of a boy as a growing young man. He had curly, brown hair that had covered most of his head to the point no blemish above his forehead could be seen, and he was an average height for his age of fifteen. His eyes were an odd color of blue and green; so odd, that no-one he knew could tell the exact color. He had slightly pale skin, due to the fact he enjoyed being inside more than outside. Above his skin, he wore a blue and black t-shirt with the words written in white with a comical font: "I'm just like you; only smarter and better looking!" Above that, he wore a gray jacket with a sort of plaid design, only not as consistent with the pattern. It had two pockets on the chest that were buttoned shut and two pockets around his waist that you could simply put your hands in, which the young man did at the time. He wore simply blue jeans with the knees a little faded from being worn so long and from him walking and bending around for multiple reasons. He wore simple canvas sneakers, only the design was unique; instead of the simple "white shoelaces, white bottom, white tips of the toes, black everything else," his shoes instead had a blue black base of the shoe, with the black reaching the toe guard, and the laces were blue along with the bottom. They were very special and had cost the young man a lot of money to buy.

I also suppose I should talk about the young man himself. He was currently sitting in his room, on his bed that had white sheets with blue dots, along with a messy sheet of the same color. It also had a blue blanket that had a near same design, except the blue took the more dominant color and the white wasn't in dots, it was just randomly strewn around the blanket. The room was small, and along the walls were random things; things such as a bookshelf filled with the young man's treasured items, a dresser that held most of the young man's underwear and things he _shouldn't_ wear in public, mostly because you'd look extremely weird wearing a t-shirt about something no-one's heard of and Minion pajama pants in public. There was also a closet full of things that you _should_ wear in public, such as jeans and t-shirts and flannels of nearly all colors and designs. Along the walls of the room was also an assortment of posters on things the young man liked: things like video games he enjoyed and his favorite super hero. There was also a TV that was put on a small table to the right of the bed, next to the dresser, but that's less interesting to me.

Oh, I don't think I really talked about the young man at all when I described where he currently was. Well, the young man was very…interesting. You probably noticed how I wrote _shouldn't_ and _should_ when describing the clothes the young man had and whether he should wear them in public? The young man would literally wear any of the clothes he had in any order anywhere, regardless of what said clothes were and where he was. He also thought of the most preposterous things at every interval of time. In fact, here are some examples of what he had thought in the last five minutes:

 _"_ _Is the meaning of life really forty-two?"_

 _"'_ _If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?' That's a very depressing song lyric!"_

 _"_ _If God exists, he must have an odd sense of humor; how else would you explain the platypus?"_

 _"_ _If two clones of the same person got into a fight, who would win? How long would the fight last?"_

And other odd things like that. But, to him, these thoughts were completely normal. In fact, to this young man, almost every strange thing was absolutely normal to him. So much so that the young man had actually done something quite incredible: he built a machine. Yes, I know that sounds very underwhelming, but listen. He built a machine off of the idea of the Multiverse Theory.

The Multiverse Theory is a, much like the young man himself, strange theory. It states that every decision, outcome, situation, and consequence is possible in _some_ part of an infinite number of universes. These universes could be extremely similar to ours, where the only difference is what type of cereal you had in the morning, or completely different, to the point where the laws of our universe and the incredibly different universe would be, as the other universe is, completely different. The young man found this whole concept of different universes intriguing, as he always enjoyed the thought that every decision matters, due to the fact it could cause a separate reality. And, after the young man studied the theory for several months when he was fourteen, along with quantum mechanics, he decided to build a device that would allow him to visit said alternate realities. The process of making the device, which the young man had decided to name "The Wanderer's Guide to the Multiverse," took an extremely long time. He worked on it from two years ago today to today, effectively making it the biggest project the young man had worked on in his relatively short time living on this world.

Today was the day the young man was going to visit another dimension, and he had studied which one he had wanted to go into ever since had written the program for the Wanderer's Guide on mapping the dimension he could possibly visit. It was one where the reality of one of his favorite video games was the actual reality, which had pleased him greatly. He simply sat on his bed, wondering if he should bring anyone with him; after all, the dimension he was going to was extremely dangerous, and he would like the company in such a strange place.

Oh, I almost left out the most important part about the young man:

His name was Jackson DeWitt.

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Everywhere Bound! (if anyone's really reading this...) Anyway, here's a list of things you should know if you want to continue to read this story:

1\. This is my first story being posted on this site. I've done stories before, but never fan fictions. So, I dearly apologize if this is incredibly bad according to you readers out there, but please factor into your arguments as of why this is bad that I'm new at this.

2\. This is going to be a _huge_ crossover story. I mean when I say that this will span across tons of characters from tons of games, comics, movies, and anime. Here's a short list of everything I have thought of so far:

DOOM

The Marvel Universe

The DC Universe

Assassin's Creed

Mirai Nikki (I hope I spelled that right...)

Elfen Lied

To which I own none of them. One of the reasons I chose "Misc. Cartoons" for the category was because "Everything ranging from the top of the list to the bottom" wasn't an option.

3\. If anyone is confused as to how the events of the story unfold or anything, simply write a review and I will explain. Other than that, I will write these notes to tell you how these events are different from the original story.


	2. Into The Breach

Jackson was sitting on his bed, thinking about what he was going to do. It really was a huge deal; he was going to be the first human in history to go to an alternate dimension. He sort of chuckled at the thought of going to another dimension, mostly because his mother didn't believe in things like that. She believed there was no actual proof that the theory of alternate realities, so it wasn't likely to be true. He nearly actually laughed of the thought of him going to another dimension with his mother knowing, the simple though of her literally unable to process the information being extremely comical to him.

" _Maybe then you'll start thinking my way, mom._ " He thought while still imagining the scenario.

He got up from his bed, about to ask his brother and sister if they wanted to come with him on his journey. He opened his door, ignoring his coat rack full of random items he decided to hang on it, and walked into his home's hallway. The walls of the hallway were nearly bare, with only a painting or something like one hung up on the walls. He ignored the blandness of the hallway and took only two steps forward to reach his brother's room. His brother and he lived very close to each other, which was difficult for both of them as they were both unnecessarily loud when it came to their video games. He looked at this brother's door, which was littered with stickers of one of his favorite video game characters, Mario, and one sticker that referred to a concept in his brother's absolute favorite video game. It was an army green sticker, with letters in white that were designed to look as if they were worn and weathered, which simply stated in block letters: "No camping." Jackson shook his head at seeing the sticker, knowing how obsessed his brother was with the game that the concept of "camping" came from. He knocked twice on his brother's door, and waited. His brother didn't answer either being too preoccupied with something else or simply ignoring him. Jackson knew which one it was.

 _"It's better than him playing that same game from earlier,"_ he thought to himself, _"Because if he didn't get that new system, this would make it 4 consecutive years that he'd play that stupid game."_

After waiting, he knocked louder, only hearing his brother shuffle to open the door behind it. His brother did open the door, wearing the small headset that allowed him to talk while playing his online game. Jackson's brother had matured into a similar phase Jackson had when he was fourteen, with small specks of acne over his usually clear face. His brother was still shorter than him, and had black straight hair that reached down to his eyes. His skin was tan due to his birth mother's heritage. He wore a combination of yellow and red glasses, having gotten new ones after having his old blue and black ones for so long. He had a bit of a mustache growing under his nose, and his eyes were a dark brown. He wore a simple red t-shirt that didn't have anything on it and a pair of peach colored cargo shorts on. He had a somewhat angry face, annoyed that Jackson had decided to take now, of all times, to ask him something. Jackson actually had an amused smirk on his face, always finding it funny that he and his brother took their little games so seriously.

His brother's name was Aidan Ashline, due to the fact he was his step brother.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Aidan asked, putting a hand over the small headset so his virtual friends couldn't actually hear what was happening outside their online match

"What do you mean? Didn't you forget that today's the day we go to another dimension? Don't you wanna come with me?" Jackson asked, chuckling as he said his little spiel.

Aidan didn't respond, but he did drop his eye lids to show he wasn't amused with his question nor did he believe his brother was serious.

"Sure, I'll go with you. As soon as you can prove to me that you're being serious!" He said, rolling his eyes, which were still dropped.

Jackson didn't say anything, but simply looked at his younger sibling, enjoying the fact that he was going to have to eat the words that just came out of his mouth. Jackson didn't know why, but just the thought of making every person in his house literally awestruck at what he could do and what he made. After thinking about the aspect of his family dead silent after watching his machine do its job, he looked Aidan dead in his sarcastic look and said:

"OK. Come out on the lawn in about twenty minutes, and I'll show you how serious I am." Jackson said in a cocky manner. Of course, he had every right to be cocky, as this was one of the few times in Aidan and Jackson's lives that Jackson could make Aidan stop talking as if he knew everything. Aidan simply slammed his door, saying a quick "Fine," and left Jackson alone in the bland hallway again.

 _"Always so dramatic."_ Jackson thought as he began walking towards his older sister's room at the back of his house.

He had passed through the dull hallway that formed a sort of L shape that reached his, his brother's, and his parent's rooms. He walked into the living room, stepping past the two brown, furry couches and the huge TV. On one of the couches, the one in front of the TV laid 2 dogs. Both of them were Wheaton's, but they were different in their own way. One of them was smaller than the other, and had brown fur. On her chest, instead of the typical collar along the neck, was a pink harness that held little gray stitches. The bigger one of the 2 was white, with a blue collar that had silver stitches on it. The white one was named Nana, after the dog from Peter Pan and her natural nurse-like nature. The brown one was named Winnie, randomly, though she was happy like the bear. Jackson simply walked past the dogs and the furniture and went to the back room, where the part of the house his sister lived. He walked into the room, ignoring the clutter that his family had put in the small room that held both the door to his sister's part of the house and the whole family's computer. He stepped over random boxes full of junk and accidentally stepped on a random piece of printer paper before reaching the door to his sister's room.

The door was as boring as the hallway reaching his room, the only noticeable thing about it being the knob was larger and more gold colored than anything else in the house. Jackson knocked on the door, not too loud but also not too soft, and waited for his sister to arrive at the door to acknowledge him. He immediately heard sounds of barking and scraping of claws, due to his sister's dog, which had always been hyper and extremely perceptive of the noises around it. He only had to wait about three minutes before his sister walked up to her door to answer him. She opened the door and asked:

"Yes?" In a sweet tone. His sister always was nice, but she could easily get angry and could easily hurt anyone if she got angry.

His sister had long, black hair that was as straight as Aidan's, and it reached all the way down her shoulders. She had similar taste in clothes as Jackson, wearing only simple clothes around the house and outside and only wearing formal attire when she had to. Currently, she wore a shirt depicting a comic book of Captain America and black skinny jeans, and she had no shoes or socks on. Her face was clear of nearly all blemishes and her eyes were like Jackson's, only ranging more on the green side than being a weird combination of the two. She was shorter than him, but that was expected. She was a nice looking twenty-one-year-old woman, but at the moment, she looked confused as to what her younger brother was doing.

Her name was Zoe DeWitt, on account that she and Jackson were blood siblings.

"Hey Zoe," Jackson said, still sporting the grin he had from talking to Aidan, "You ready to go?"

Zoe looked confused as to what Jackson was talking about, then she began thinking if she had recently promised to go somewhere with her brother and she forgot.

Eventually, she gave up trying to remember and said, "Where are we going, Jackson? I don't remember saying we were going to go anywhere."

"We're going to another world. Remember? I told you all about this only about a week ago" Jackson said, not really giving away the fact that he was completely serious about the whole thing going on at the moment. Zoe simply looked at him confused again, but ultimately chuckled, much like her brother. She thought it was a joke.

"Alright, Jackson. Let me get ready before we go. Where are we leaving from?" Zoe asked, still smiling at her brother's antics.

"We're going from the lawn to the other world. Meet me and Aidan there in about seventeen minutes." Jackson said, still smirking along with his sister, although for different reasons.

Zoe simply kept having an amused smile all the way before she closed the door, blocking off her dog's assault to try and get out and jump on Jackson. Jackson simply took out his phone and checked the time on it; it was currently six fifteen. He had to wait another fifteen minutes before he would show his siblings that he could jump into other worlds if he so pleased.

Jackson walked back to the living room, sat down, and took out his phone. His phone was an absolutely normal iPhone six, with a simple black case. He began watching some videos of both games and things he found funny. He sat there doing those activities for about twelve minutes before he realized the time and began walking to his front lawn. He opened his front door and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight that danced upon the day. Jackson moved to the middle of his home's lawn and waited for three minutes for his siblings to come out and watch him go to the next dimension. He looked at his phone again and saw that it was six thirty; the time where Zoe and Aidan would watch him.

Sure enough, Aidan and Zoe walked out of the door towards Jackson, and kept walking until they stood in front of him.

"So, where's this 'Portal to another dimension,' Jackson?" Aidan asked, completely sarcastic.

"It's right here." Jackson replied eagerly, taking out The Wanderer's Guide from his coat pocket.

The Wanderer's Guide was, and still is, a marvel of science. The whole device was no bigger than the size of a tablet, yet it held as many possibilities as a creative writer's mind. It was a brown device on the back, with the logo: "Anywhere and everywhere!" written in white letters in the center. It was rectangular, with the length of it being about nearly six inches on all sides and the width of it being no thicker than three inches, yet inside held so many complicated parts it would take a whole other story just to list them and explain how Jackson found/made them. On the front held bulletproof glass, just in case it was held by someone who was entirely clumsy. The whole thing was incredibly sturdy though; it would take about a high-caliber sniper rifle bullet to merely crack it, and a rocket to actually break it. The power button was no-where on the device, as you could tap anywhere on the front glass to actually turn it on. It was solar powered, as most of the places anyone would go with it were virtually guaranteed to have a sun or stars. Jackson's Guide (or at least this Jackson's Guide) had the initials "J.D." written in blue and black on the right hand corner on the back of it.

Aidan and Zoe eyed Jackson's Guide with suspicious eyes, both skeptical that the device could actually jump dimensions, if said alternate dimensions even existed. After about 5 seconds of the 2 siblings eyeing the device, Aidan finally broke the judgmental silence by saying:

"You built a smaller version of your iPad? You know you could be sued for that, right?"

Jackson simply smiled a little less at this, as he was already prepared for this sort of question. He chuckled before saying:

"Just give me a minute. I'll show you what it can do." He said before tapping on the front of the Guide.

The Guide's screen light up blue, before showing Jackson which dimension he was in, the date, where he was, and what time it was currently. It showed these things in this sort of fashion:

 **Dimension: H-95D0**

 **Location: Earth, America, Jacksonville**

 **Date: 05/13/2017**

Jackson simply tapped the information away, and it showed him little blue spheres that held little portions of data similar to the ones it showed him, the only difference is the difference between the dimension he was currently in and the dimension he was looking at. He scrolled through the little spheres until he got to the one he wanted, which was highlighted green. It showed the following information:

 **Dimension: Y-34G7**

 **Location: Saturn, Titan, The Sprawl**

 **Date: 03/19/2511**

This was the dimension Jackson was going to; the dimension where one of his favorite video games was reality. He simply looked up at his siblings; both of them sporting somewhat annoyed and tired looks, as if both were coming to the conclusion that Jackson was joking.

Jackson simply tapped on the dimension and the Guide scanned him and began to transport him in a flash.

"Bye!" Was all Jackson said as the Guide took him to another world, leaving both Aidan and Zoe shocked to see Jackson disappear without a trace when they thought he was merely joking.

A/N: I have a small feeling you guys know where he's going. Until next time!


	3. Dead Space

It was a horrible time to be on The Sprawl, a space station orbiting Saturn's moon, Titan. On the station, there was an outbreak of what everyone assumed to be demons made of human flesh. I suppose I should explain this.

The dimension Jackson jumped to and the one I'm describing wasn't one of pure peace; in fact, it was full of horror and dementia. The story is that the government of the time had found an alien artifact called The Marker, something resembling a spiral, claw-like structure drenched in red lettering in an alien dialect. The Marker was, in fact, something that made horrible beings only known as Necromorphs.

Necromorphs were horrible creatures: they were mostly composed of dead human flesh. The Marker sends out a frequency that, when it comes into contact with dead organic cells, reanimates the cells into a Necromorph. Necromorphs aren't simply zombies; the Marker used the dead cells and bones and tissue and organs to make a killing machine out of a dead human corpse. An example is a Slasher: a Necromorph that uses two scythes made of bone on its back, along with make-shift organic arms, to kill humans. Or a Leaper, which uses its intestines as a tail to be more agile. All of these monsters are more durable than a normal human, and their sole purpose it to kill humans to make them into Necromorphs. Though Necromorphs are more durable than humans, they have one weakness: dismemberment. If one were to shoot at a Necromorph's limbs, the Necromorph would die much easier than if one were to shoot at its torso.

The Sprawl was a normal civilian space station before the Marker was kept in one of its storage facility. Since then, a Necromorph outbreak has occurred, much like the first one that happened 3 years ago on a mining ship, the U.S.S Ishimura. Jackson was transported to a random hallway aboard the station.

Jackson's vision was blinded white for a while (a common side effect of the Guide teleporting the user to another dimension) before coming to realize where he was. He was in a metal hallway with a few gurneys with holographic displays, and the walls were painted white. The walls were plastered with posters and corkboards. There were only two things wrong with the small hospital he was in:

No-one was around, and there were blood splatters all over some of the walls.

Jackson took a double take of where he was, carefully putting the Guide in his pocket, and he noticed that this was the exact setting of where he was. It was the first area of the game, the one where the player began their little expedition throughout The Sprawl and to safety.

 _"I made it,"_ Jackson thought while looking around, _"The Guide actually worked!"_

He looked around before noticing a small device on the gurney that was right next to a dead body. Jackson didn't do anything for a minute, as he had to take in the fact that the body looked much more realistic than it did when this was a simple video game.

The body was that of a female, and it wore white clothes with black gloves and black straps on the midsection. There were already flies surrounding the body, and blood had pooled onto the white, sterilized floor. The body's eyes were open, along with her mouth, telling Jackson that she had died in shock or she died screaming. Down to her waist, there was literally a chunk of her flesh missing, right where her kidney would be, and most of the blood had come from the wound.

Jackson only stood there until he heard something moving close to him, and he decided to take the object from the gurney above the girl's corpse. It was one of the signature weapons of the video game: the 211-V Plasma Cutter. It was originally used to break down rocks, but the protagonist (smartly) repurposed it to dismember Necromorphs. It was a complicated-looking device, as the handle held a red trigger and a switch that led to a rectangular looking segment that had orange highlights and a blocky, metal base. At the end in the block, it held 3 barrels that each fired hot plasma and all of them had small laser pointers to effectively show miners where they were aiming and how the cutter would cut the rock. The base also had a flashlight that only turned on if one was to aim the gun, and it was extremely light. The trigger was obviously used to shoot the gun, but the switch actually turned the block at the end of the gun from vertical to horizontal, and vice versa.

Jackson quickly stepped over the young girl's corpse and took the Plasma Cutter. He picked it up, and immediately took note of how light it was,

 _"So Isaac, the guy who killed all of these things, wasn't that strong at all. This thing's just really light!"_ Jackson thought, marveling at the device and the fact it was now his.

He got lost in the moment of admiring his new weapon and didn't realize that the noise was getting closer until the thing making the noise was visible down the hallway. The thing making the noise was a simple Slasher, and it looked at Jackson hungrily, ready to maim him until he died and became a Necromorph like itself. Jackson simply looked at the thing with a smirk and aimed at it. On the cutters top of the handle a small blue holographic display that simply had the number twelve on it. The block's laser pointers aimed small, blue circles on the Slasher's leg.

Jackson pulled the trigger, and the cutter shot plasma at the Slasher's leg, cutting it clean off.

The Slasher fell forward, not being able to balance itself anymore, and laid there for a few seconds before trying to use its arms to push it up. Naturally, it couldn't, so it began to crawl towards Jackson using it arms to pull itself towards him. Jackson simply shot at its arms, shooting only twice before one of its arms was chopped off and the thing dropped dead. Jackson looked at the Slasher's corpse in amazement; he had actually killed it with only minimal effort.

 _"The blood and viscera didn't even faze me while I shot at it,"_ Jackson thought, _"This is going to be easy!"_

Jackson's goal in this dimension was to get one of the suits you could get in the game; one that could protect you from most damage and had a helmet that could literally split apart and go into the suit if the wearer didn't feel like having a helmet on at the given time. The suit also had an air supply, just in case the wearer was caught in a vacuum or a place with no untainted air. It also had thrusters in the boots of the suit, used in any situation where the wearer was falling or in zero gravity or anything the wearer so chose.

Jackson reloaded his cutter, noticing it only had nine bullets left in it, pulling the small top on the handle and releasing the cartridges that were used to kill the Slasher. He then chose a random direction to go to and started walking to the same direction the Slasher came from. He passed by more dead bodies of what he assumed were doctors, nurses and patients. He also passed by some more bloody walls, posters, and gurneys that all were strewn randomly around the hospital.

On one wall, he noticed that there was a small power box that had a blue light on it, which Jackson knew meant it could be opened. He walked towards it and pressed the small blue button, opening the box. Inside was some circuitry that mostly likely acted as a power conduit before the incident, but was useless due to the Necromorphs accidentally taking out the power when attempting to kill someone. He gingerly reached in and took a small, gold platelet shaped object. The thing Jackson picked up was a Power Node; something he could use to upgrade his Cutter or his suit when he got to a station that would allow him to access the circuitry of both of his pieces of equipment. Jackson simply put the Node in his coat's pocket next to the Guide and kept walking.

He eventually came across a hallway with nothing in it. No gurneys, no bodies, no people, and no Necromorphs. Instead, all there was a small device in the middle of the hallway underneath an air vent. Jackson knew, from playing the game, that this was trap for a Necromorph to jump out of the vent and kill him as soon as he got too close. Jackson took his Cutter and aimed it directly where the Necromorph would land, which was only a few inches left of the device. He began walking towards it, and sure enough, a Slasher broke the cover for the air duct and began to run towards Jackson. Jackson simply aimed at both of its arms and quickly cut them off, immediately killing it. It dropped a little object, but Jackson couldn't see what. He moved toward the corpse and saw that it was ammo for his Cutter.

 _"This person must've used something similar before they got infected."_ He thought as he put the ammo in his other coat pocket; the empty one. He then looked at the device on the ground and recognized it as a RIG; one of the devices people around these times used to check their vitals and measure their inventory and energy for their devices. It was a spinal-mounted device, so Jackson simply took it and held it before putting it on his back. The device re-adjusted to match his body's height and waist, using some of the little white pads it had on the bottom of it to find the best places for support. The mechanisms locking it in place adjusted to strategic points on his back to ensure it could stay there comfortably and still allow him to walk and run freely. After about ten seconds of it adjusting, it firmly stayed on his back. Holographic screens showed in front of him that said:

"Welcome to your Resource Integration Gear, or RIG! This device will keep track of your vital signs and keep the things you own accounted for. Thank you for purchasing it: Jackson DeWitt." The female voice that came standard with the RIG said, the voice becoming automated when it said his name. The screen then showed his inventory, vitals, and weapons in this fashion:

Inventory: ?, Plasma Energy: 6, 211-V Plasma Cutter, 1 Power Node, 0 Credits, and Communicator

Suit: Common Clothes: Armor 0%, Standard inventory space

The RIG didn't know what the Guide was, so it simply identified it as an unidentified object. It also identified his phone as a communicator, most likely because he was in a future setting. Jackson simply shrugged both off; guessing no-one would make something similar to the Guide in this dimension and not really caring about his phone. He began to walk around in a small circle, testing to see if his RIG had impaired his movement at all. To his surprise and joy, it didn't. In fact, Jackson almost couldn't tell it was there at all. He smiled, taking note of the things he was going to bring home, before walking again to a store. Before he could continue though, he heard a roar behind him. He turned around and saw two more Slashers; both standing side by side, that had come through the same vent of the dead one only an incredibly small distance from him.

Jackson took aim to the left Slasher, aiming at both of its legs and quickly dismembering it. The other Slasher actually ran at Jackson and had stabbed his shoulder with one of its arms. Jackson gasped at the pain before taking the scythe out of his shoulder and hitting the Necromorph with his Plasma Cutter in the head. The beast's head came off easily, due to the fact it was recently formed, and the Slasher took a few steps back. Jackson then aimed for both of its arms, effectively killing it while spilling a great deal of blood on the floors and walls.

After Jackson took care of the Slashers, he took his free hand and applied pressure to his shoulder; he didn't know exactly what to do if you had a shoulder wound, he simply knew this was one of the things you needed to do to conserve blood. He then eyed one of the things one of the Slasher's had dropped; it was a small canister that had a small green light flickering on top of it. Jackson recognized it as a small med kit, one of the healing items in the game. He grabbed it and opened the top of it; inside was a small amount of green gel. Jackson took some of the gel on his index and middle finger. He put his Cutter down of the floor to free his other hand, which he used to lift his shirt up, and he carefully lathered the gel on his wound. The wound nearly instantly sealed itself, leaving behind only a small scar. Jackson marveled at how quickly the gel worked.

"So that's how he healed so fast…" Jackson thought before picking his Cutter up. He then noticed a small card-like item on the ground next to the other Slasher. He recognized it as the games, or the worlds, currency: Credits. He looked at it before his RIG told him the Credits in his hand were worth about fifty thousand.

"Jesus Christ! This Slasher must've been a rich man who couldn't let go easily before he got infected!" Jackson thought before quickly pocketing the Credits. He kept walking in the direction before coming across a small gap in a wall that held a folded up terminal. Jackson recognizes this as a store.

Jackson was ecstatic to find the store, and especially because he found so many Credits enable to buy his suit. He quickly jogged to the store, and waited patiently in front of the terminal for it to load up. In the process of about seven seconds, the store's terminal loaded up and showed a holographic projection that read: Welcome to the store. It then showed Jackson the list of items he could buy; the one Jackson wanted being listed as "Advanced Suit," which was listed as costing thirty-five thousand Credits. But before Jackson could press the button to buy it, he noticed another item: "Custom Advanced Suit," which cost forty-five thousand Credits. Jackson was taken aback.

"How is this an item? This was never in the game!" Jackson thought as he looked at the screen in confusion.

"Maybe this is a dimension where this is something that just exists," he thought as he considered the possibility, "After all, anything's possible in this business."

He simply shook it off and accepted the idea that it was possible and pressed on it, and the screen showed the Advanced Suit, only to the right of the screen it asked how he wanted it to be designed and the colors he wanted it to be in. Jackson scrolled through the designs before choosing one that looked similar to the choice of clothing he had, but still made the suit look like its original design. For the colors, he chose his favorites: blue and black. The terminal processed his request before telling him to walk inside the small space behind the terminal. Jackson complied, and stood where the instructions told him to. Then, two metallic clamps held his arms in place as a metal brace came down and held his neck down as the store closed to give him some privacy as he changed.

Now, due to the fact only engineers actually knew how the machine worked and due to the fact Jackson had his eyes closed in case the process hurt, I have no right idea of how the suit-changing process works. But, after about ten seconds, the door to the store opened and Jackson popped out, still standing in the same position he was as when the store began the process.

Jackson now stood in his custom suit; there were small lines around his torso and he had heavy boots on. The suit's torso was black, with the small lines being blue. He had a small terminal near his neck that was also blue and displaying tons of information for him. The suit reached to his arms, the arms still black until they reached his hands, which had blue, fingerless gloves on. His RIG, which was merely exposed before putting his suit on, now was more like a backpack, with small rivets to keep it attached to the suit in the harshest of conditions. Next to his RIG was a small blue gauge. It was almost clock-like, the only difference being it was cut in half and had no dials, along with the fact it was filled to the brim with a blue light. True to the advertisement, the suit's RIG held a small supply of oxygen that Jackson could breathe just in case he so needed it. It also held the aforementioned thrusters in his boots, to be used whenever Jackson pleased.

Jackson took a moment to marvel at the suit. He looked down at it before realizing he was exposed for a Necromorph to come out of nowhere and kill him easily. He grabbed the sides of the door, a bit winded (though I have no idea why) from the suit-changing process, and slowly stepped out. The suit took the necessary adjustments, the trajectory adjusters on the back fidgeting around to see if they work. Jackson stretched his arms forward, seeing that the suit, much like his RIG, barely hindered his movement. He stopped stretching when he realized the terminal near his neck and his RIG had made hissing noises. He looked and saw that his helmet was trying to put itself on him, as it was customized to do. Jackson simply let both pieces of the helmet put itself on his head and waited. The helmet started forming on its own and soon, Jackson stood there in his suit.

Wanting to see his new stats, he quickly opened his RIG to see what is showed him, and his RIG showed him this:

Inventory: Plasma Energy: 6, 211-V Plasma Cutter, 1 Power Node, 0 Credits

Suit: Custom Advanced Suit: Armor 50%, Full inventory space

Jackson decided to panic because his inventory didn't have the Guide in it.

A/N: If you didn't get any of the reference or I wasn't descriptive enough for you to picture the things in this chapter, I recommend looking them up. Just keep in mind once you look up the Advanced Suit, note the following:

The gloves are fingerless.

The colors are the same.

That's all for now. Until next time!


	4. Where Am I?

Jackson was currently panicking because he lost his only way home; his Guide.

"Where is it?! Did the stupid machine take it?! Oh god, what if it actually sold it!? I'll never get it back now!" Jackson said loudly, forgetting in his panic that there were alien monsters around that could easily hear and kill him.

His RIG decided that now would be a good time to tell him something very important:

"Don't worry, Jackson. Your item, [REDACTED], had been successfully integrated into your suit. Simply say the name of [REDACTED], and the program will launch! Your Communicator has also been integrated into your helmet!" It said in its chipper female voice, which became automated when saying his name, [REDACTED], and Communicator.

Jackson's eyes behind his helmet, upon hearing the news, immediately went from panicked to calm. He quickly sighed in relief, knowing he wouldn't be stuck here forever. As an added bonus, he wouldn't need to lug it around was the small tablet it originally was built as.

While Jackson had his little episode, two Slashers down the hallway heard his screams and began shuffling towards his location, along with a Leaper that remained hidden in an air duct a few feet away. Soon, both sides of the young man would be surrounded. Jackson heard them and decided to leave the dimension, as he had gotten what he had wanted. Through the small slits in his helmet he saw the foot of one of the Slashers, and he quickly said "Open the Guide!"

A small hologram appeared in front of him, with the words written in white: "Anywhere and everywhere!" before showing him the small blue spheres that resembled the dimensions. The same voice from his RIG simply asked "Where would you like to go?"

Before Jackson could answer, he saw both of the Slashers in the doorway standing next to each other, both eyeing him. The Leaper crawled in the middle of them, and all 3 were about to attack.

Jackson, realizing he couldn't take all of them at the same time without losing at least one limb, quickly took out his Cutter and began firing randomly at them after saying quickly "Anywhere but here! A random dimension, somewhere far away from here!"

Unfortunately, he couldn't say it fast enough before the Leaper made a nasty gash in his leg and arm.

The Guide did as he asked and took him to a random dimension.

The Guide chose this dimension to take him to:

 **Dimension: W-G34V6**

 **Location: Earth, ?, Sakurami City**

 **Date: 05/10/20XX**

Now, before we go on, I have to tell of another character in this little story of ours.

There was once a girl. Yes, I know this sounds cliché already, but pay attention. This girl had an extremely rough life; while she went to school and had friends like most girls of her age (fifteen), her parents weren't even relatively nice to her. She was orphaned at a young age, living in an orphanage until two people adopted her. Her foster parents were the main source of her unhappiness. Her father was almost never being home from work and her mother suffered severe bipolar disorder. Her mother was the main source of her rough life; she was constantly obsessed with making her the "perfect citizen," timing absolutely everything her daughter did, from how much she slept to how long it took her to eat a meal. Sometimes, when her mother got particularly frustrated with her daughter, she would lock her up in a cage for no reason at all. Eventually this drove the girl to do something drastic:

She, one day, locked her parents up in the same cage they had locked her in, wanting to show them how it felt to be treated as more of an object than a living being. Unfortunately for the girl, she forgot to feed them and they died before learning their lesson. Their abuse actually drove her insane, and she still went in the room holding their cage and talked to them as if they were still alive.

The girl was very pretty, with a clear face and long pink hair. She kept her hair in two pigtails on the front of her face and tied the back in two ponytails that reached well past her shoulders. She, at the time of me telling this, wore a buttoned up cotton sweater with blue jeans and small, white sneakers. She held a brown, suitcase-like leather bag in her left hand as she walked. She had nice pink eyes that matched her hair perfectly. She was taller than most girls, and she was nearly as tall as some of the boys in her class. She was exceptionally smart, bringing all A's to her dysfunctional parents, even after they had died. Unknown to everyone else, she was also incredibly strong, accurate in using any ranged weapons, and could use (if she had any reason to) any possible weapon to kill someone

Her name was Yuno Gasai, and she had nothing left in this world.

One night, Yuno was walking home from school. It was late, and she had to come home late due to the fact she had gotten detention. Absolutely no-one else was in there with her in the room, as no-one else had done anything wrong besides her. The assignment she had while in detention was to write about what her dreams were. The sad part was the fact she had none, and had literally left the page blank before detention was over and she was allowed to go back home. The teacher simply told her to do it for homework on top of what she already had, and she simply folded the paper and put it in her bag before beginning to walk home.

While she was walking, Yuno saw a bright light in an alleyway and saw someone drop from a height not big enough to kill someone but big enough to hurt someone. Said person landed on top of a dumpster, then rolled off of it before simply laying there for a few seconds.

Yuno was shocked; this person came out of no-where, and now they're hurt?

"This must be some kind of dream." Yuno concluded before she started stepping close to the person.

The person began to get up, breathing heavily as he did. He wore an odd suit; he looked almost like an astronaut, only not as bland.

"Wow…okay…that hurt…" The person said through his pointy, glowing helmet. Eventually, the person got up and simply had his hands on his knees, looking at the ground. The ground was illuminated with a blue glow from his helmet.

Yuno cautiously stepped forward, wondering who this person was, why they looked so weird, and if they were hurt. She actually gained enough courage to ask:

"E-excuse me? S-sir, are you o-okay?" She asked, stuttering due to both the weirdness of the situation and the possibility that the person was hurt.

The Suited Man looked up at Yuno, the lights of his helmet illuminating her face in the dark alleyway.

"Me? Oh yeah…I'm fin- "Before he could finish his sentence, the man fainted on the ground in front of Yuno. She could see he was bleeding, and she wondered why; she hadn't found anything around her that this man could cut himself with. She eventually decided it would be good manners to help the man, so she lifted his body over her shoulder and began lugging him back to her home.

A/N: Yes, the yandere queen Yuno Gasai will be apart of this story. Now, if you guys are asking "Well, what happened to Yukki?" Allow me to explain:

This is a dimension where both Yuno and Yukki never had the same detention session together. In the canon anime, they both got detention and that's where their messed-up relationship started. In this dimension, Yukki never did whatever it is he did to get detention (it never specifies), so Yuno never got that small promise that he'll marry her, so she never grew her obsession towards him.

I OWN NOTHING! Until next time!


	5. First Name Basis

The Suited Man, despite how his suit looked, wasn't very heavy. Yuno didn't have to make that much of an attempt to lug him back to her house. And yes, that was the name Yuno came up with him for the time being: The Suited Man. She thought it fit him, and she couldn't find any other aspect that was as weird as his suit. She had to avoid being seen by anyone on the street as she moved him to her house, mostly taking dark alleyways and rarely taking the sidewalk. Thankfully, there weren't that many people around at night and the people that were on the sidewalk thought they were doing some sort of elaborate joke that no-one knew the punchline to. Eventually, they got to Yuno's house. Yuno opened the front door with her free hand and took the man into her living room, laying him down on the floor and inspecting him.

She began to see why The Suited Man fainted; he had two nasty gashes on his arm and thigh, and the fall probably bruised him severely. She began to heal each wound, thinking it would be extremely mean to leave someone like him in the state he was in. After a small while, the wounds were taken care of. Yuno had taken the time to examine the man: he wore an extremely strange suit with two repeating colors: black and blue. His helmet was pointy in the front and looked to be composed of different metals with interchangeable parts. His back had a blue bar fixed on it that turned red when Yuno saw him first, but was now blue again, along with another blue dial next to the bar that was fully blue. His suit looked airtight, and extremely advanced (pun not intended but welcome). His helmet's blue lights still shone, even though the man was clearly unconscious. On his left glove, there was small oval with two lights on his palm, and a block that resembled something close to an old fashioned boiler and circle the same color of his suit attached to the block. Oddly enough, the suit was ripped where he was bleeding, but as soon as Yuno bandaged the areas up; the suit fixed itself and engulfed the bandages underneath it. There was also a small terminal near his neck that displayed information she couldn't understand.

Yuno eventually decided to let the Suited Man rest, and she left him laid on her living room floor for the night. She also decided she wouldn't talk to her parents tonight, seeing as how they could get angry at her for being so good natured towards a stranger who looked like he could easily hurt her.

All she did for the rest of this incredibly strange night was go to her room, get into her pajamas, and go to bed.

 **Date: 05/11/20XX**

Yuno eventually woke up. She got up and went downstairs to check in the suited man, still in her pink pajama shirt and pajama pants. When she got to the living room, after she passed by her parents' room, she was shocked to see that the Suited Man was awake.

He was sitting on her couch, sitting there casually. It was almost as if he expected her to come downstairs around this time. Once Yuno stepped into the living room, he immediately shifted his gaze towards her and directed the blue lights of his helmet to her face, not blinding her but making her more visible.

"Hey," he said through his helmet, which gave his voice some kind of echo effect, "Um…so…where am I? N-not that I'm not grateful you've helped me, I'm just curious!"

Yuno simply looked at the man strangely; most people knew the city they were both currently in…maybe he's talking about her home?

"You're in my house, sir." Yuno said confidently, knowing the Suited Man found this just as strange as she did, "I brought you here after that nasty fall. Although…how'd you get two cuts on yourself? I didn't see anything you could cut yourself with during the fall."

The Suited Man simply sighed before saying tiredly: "It's a loooooong story. One that's very bloody and strange. I'll tell you if you've got the patience and the stomach for it…if you want…"

Yuno simply walked in front of the Suited Man and sat down, simply saying enthusiastically, "I've got both the stomach and the patience for it! I've got nothing to do anyway…"

The Suited Man simply kept looking at her for a few seconds before saying: "Ok then, but first I think it would be best if we were on first name terms."

The Suited Man's helmet hissed for a second before folding into two different parts, the first part going into the terminal near his neck and the other, she assumed, into the bar on his back.

After one and a half seconds, the man's face was revealed. He wasn't a man at all! Well…he was, just not a grown man. He looked to be about fifteen, and he had curly brown hair that took up most of his head and odd colored eyes, and some blood was splattered on his face.

Yuno simply looked at him in awe about how he did that before the young man spoke again, his voice no longer being echoed by his helmet: "My name's Jackson DeWitt. What's yours, ma'am?"

Yuno simply said, "Yuno Gasai. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jackson."

Jackson simply chuckled before saying, "Same to you, Yuno. Well, I have quite the story to tell you."

A/N: Sorry if Yuno is a bit out of character. Until next time!


	6. Promises and Hopes

And so, Jackson told his story: he told Yuno all about the Guide, The Sprawl, his suit, and the Necromorphs. He explained how he wasn't from either of the worlds he had visited, and got hurt when trying to escape the two Slashers and the Leaper that had cornered him after he got his suit. He explained how his RIG worked, how his suit worked, and everything else. It took him precisely one hour to tell the full tale.

Yuno was intrigued the whole time, having known about the Multiverse Theory herself. She simply had seen no-one else prove the theory, let alone make a device off of it. She was actually impressed that Jackson was able to do all the things he had done. His sudden appearance in the alley and his suit that looked about three hundred years more advanced couldn't be explained any other way.

"So, that's how I ended up here; in a random house in a random dimension with a very kind girl who helped me." Jackson said once he had finished his small story, earnestly praising her for being nice enough to help a stranger in pain.

Yuno blushed at his words; hardly anyone had ever complimented her, especially in the house both her and Jackson were located in. She only meekly stuttered out: "I-it's nothing… I only did what any other person would do in the situation."

Jackson merely chuckled at her statement before saying "Any other person would have walked home, believing they were having a hallucination and they needed some bedrest! You were nice enough, and possibly crazy enough, to help a stranger from another world. For that, I really can't thank you." Jackson said with a smile, putting a strange emphasis on crazy. He stood up and stretched, the trajectory adjusters on his back testing them as he did.

"But," he said with a smirk, "I can try."

Yuno was confused as to what Jackson meant; how did he plan on repaying her for taking care of him when he was injured? She kept thinking of all the possible things Jackson could give her, and she had gotten very far in guessing before Jackson said:

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

Yuno looked at him with wide eyes, noticing that he was looking at her with a smile. She was taken aback at what Jackson was offering.

She managed to say, "W-what? Go w-where?"

Jackson only said, "I'm paying you back by taking you to another dimension! Any world you want, any possibility possible, anything you want to do, I'll take you there! So, Yuno, where do you want go?" He said, while looking at her happily.

Yuno was, again, shocked that Jackson was offering something with such huge possibilities and saying like he was asking her the question of what's two plus two. Yuno pondered his request for a small bit before remembering her homework, the "What're your future dreams?" assignment. Yuno didn't have any; if anything, she wanted to get away from the things she had in her life. Away from her parents' judgement and abuse, away from their rotting corpses that lay only a few rooms away from where she was currently sitting.

She wanted to get away from the fact that she had nothing left.

She looked at Jackson once she pondered what type of dimension she wanted to go to, and said:

"Take me to a world where there's nothing but an island with no-one on it, surrounded by blue oceans and fauna."

Jackson looked shocked for a second, muttering out loudly enough for her to hear, "Oddly specific…" before he made a hologram appear on his left arm, the likes of which were covered with blue spheres and smaller screens. He appeared to be searching for the dimension, and Yuno simply sat there and waited for him to find it. While he was searching, Jackson said, "You made a very specific choice, Yuno. You've…been thinking about this for a while?" He asked, wondering what made her choose such an isolated place.

"No," Yuno replied, still waiting for him to take her there, "I just made it up."

Jackson looked up from his small, holographic terminal with a smirk for a moment to say, "Well, it's surprisingly…romantic. Are you trying to hit on me, Gasai?"

Yuno blushed furiously before saying angrily, "Look, are you going to be taking me there or not!?"

Jackson kept his smirk before saying "Relax, Yuno. I'm just messing with you. All I'm saying is that you chose an exceptionally beautiful location."

Jackson then tapped a certain sphere on his hologram before saying in a phony British accent, "You have excellent taste, m'lady. Shall we go?" He said as he offered his arm to her.

She giggled a little bit before taking his arm and saying "We shall."

There was a bright flash of light, and the two were gone from the living room without a trace.

 **Dimension: QW-T12HN**

 **Location: Earth, ?**

 **Date: ?/?/?**

There was another blinding light around the two as they appeared on the small island. Yuno had experienced her first bit of the side effects of dimension jumping, which were temporary blindness and light-headedness. She blinked a couple of times to get the whiteness out of her eyes as she stumbled around after letting Jackson's arm go after they jumped.

Jackson chuckled at the spectacle Yuno was making, remembering how he was after he first jumped into The Sprawl and Yuno's world. He helped her remain her balance and told her, "Yeah, that's some of the side effects of jumping. They only last a second or two, and eventually they stop bothering you altogether."

Yuno, once she realized Jackson was helping her; she said a quick "Thank you" before he let her stand on her own when she could manage. She looked around to see if Jackson held true to his word, taking her to an island with tons of plants and a wide view of the ocean; sure enough, they were on a beach with a gorgeous view of this world's sun dipping into the ocean, making the sky a lovely purple and orange. There were tons of plants around them, and a lone palm tree rested in the sand on the beach near the ocean's view. She was in awe at the beauty of the place; Jackson held true to his word when he said that she had chosen an especially beautiful location!

"Yeah," Jackson said as Yuno looked around at the island, "This place isn't even located on a map. I don't think anyone in this dimension is alive anymore to make a concept of time or map this place out, because all the Guide told me is the dimension's code as well as the planet; other than that, it's guess is as good as ours as to where we are."

Yuno looked at him with a bright smile before only saying one thing: "I don't care, it's beautiful!"

Jackson laughed at Yuno's reaction to the place they were, saying "I'm glad you like it."

Yuno watched at Jackson started walking towards the beach front; simply saying "That is one gorgeous sunset…" and he planted himself on the pine tree near the ocean.

Yuno hesitated before joining him, sitting at least a foot away from him, both enjoying the sunset. They stayed there in silence before Jackson decided to try something; since his phone was integrated into his suit, he could still use it to play songs, right? He decided to try, another small hologram appearing in front of him as it recorded him saying: "Play the song you think would best fit the moment, suit." Surely, if his suit had integrated his phone, it also integrated his phone's sense of humor, too?

A small tune of a ukulele started playing a small melody as Jackson started singing:

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Jackson simply sung the simple melody very nicely; his voice was a bit too deep to perfectly fit the song, but he still was very good. Yuno simply looked with extreme curiosity at Jackson, not knowing he could sing. Jackson simply looked longingly as the sun finally set, sighing contently. He eventually looked back at her, his face immediately going from calm and collected to panicked and embarrassed. He got up sporadically and wide-eyed.

"Yuno! I-u-um… " he started, obviously embarrassed he was caught singing at all, "I f-forgot you were here…I'm sorry, I just kinda looked at the sun too long and got caught up in the moment." He finished, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and sighing at the end with a small blush on his face.

"It's ok, Jackson," Yuno said with a similar blush, "You actually sing p-pretty well."

Jackson's expression went from awkward and embarrassed to happy and sincere, him saying with a chuckle, "T-thanks, Yuno."

Yuno simply kept smiling at him before Jackson clapped his sandy, blue gloved hands together and saying "So, we should get you back before your parents worry, yeah?"

Yuno's smile immediately disappeared, remembering that her parents were still an issue with Jackson. Even if they were still alive, they wouldn't worry about her again until she literally came home again, to which the punishment for trying to "run away" was a lot of time in the cage.

Yuno simply thinking of the idea made her tear up in the real world, making Jackson believe that he had done something wrong to upset her.

Jackson, as soon as he saw Yuno in tears, immediately says, "Yuno?! Yuno, I'm sorry! Whatever I had done to upset you, I didn't mean to! I just thought you should get home before your parents' find out you're gone!" He said it while putting his hands on her shoulders, getting on one knee in an attempt to comfort her.

Yuno, through her tears, managed to mutter out, "I have nothing left…"

Jackson, obviously confused as to what she meant, simply said, "What…?"

Yuno actually looked up at Jackson angrily through her tears and yelled "I HAVE NOTHING! My parents are dead, my friends don't care about me, and I have nothing!"

Jackson was shocked at Yuno's outburst; he always viewed Yuno as a calm, smart, happy girl. To see her in such a saddened state was unnatural to him. He tried to comfort her by asking, "What do you mean, Yuno?" with a calm, soothing voice while gently touching her shoulder. She moved from his touch away, sand being wiped on her pink pajama pants while she still cried and explained what she meant, curling up in a little ball and hugging her knees as she did.

"A-after I was born, my birth parents left me at an orphanage with nothing for me to remember them by except my umbilical cord. Eventually, my foster parents adopted me and took me home. At the time, I thought that was the chance for me to live a nice, normal life." She stopped to wipe here tears off of her face with her pink pajama pants. "I was completely wrong; my 'mother' and 'father' didn't really care about me. My dad always worked, he was hardly home and he never stopped my mother from doing the horrible things she did to me, even when he figured out exactly what she was doing." She said, using the word "mother" and "father" with obvious disgust.

"What did your mom do to you?" Jackson asked, genuinely concerned as to the situation Yuno was describing.

"My mother was completely intent on making me the quote, unquote, 'perfect citizen.' She timed everything I did; to how fast I ate to how much I slept and how long it took me to wake up. Sometimes, she didn't even feed me real food; I remember this one time where she forced me to eat grass for no reason at all." Yuno said, still in her little ball, "And I had to eat it, or else I'd starve to death. And when my mother got frustrated with me, she'd lock me in a cage and left me there alone for god knows how long." She said, slightly sniffling as she talked about the grass and her cage.

"Eventually, they both died, and I was left alone. It had been about 3 months ago before you showed up, and since then, I've had nothing. No future, no friends, nothing!" She said, angrily at her predicament.

Jackson simply listened to her story as she had listened to his, and then got up and said something that he thought would help her through her "no future" situation. He got up, brushed himself off, and extended his gloved and armored hand to her. She looked up at him and Jackson said:

"Come with me." With all the seriousness of a soldier in the middle of a battlefield.

Yuno was confused as to what Jackson was offering; she squeaked out a, "What?"

Jackson looked at her with his mixture blue-green eyes and said "Come with on my adventures. You can live with me and my family in my dimension, and you can join me on my adventures when I go to alternate realities. Do you want to come with me?"

Yuno was entirely shocked: Jackson had literally just offered her a home with him, as well as a position as his companion on his journeys.

"Why would you want me to join you on your adventures? How would you explain me to your parents? How would you even convince them to let me stay?! It'd be best if you just left me here…" She said standing up, starting with fire and vigor and ending with sadness and depression.

"Well Yuno, as I see it, you've got three options:" Jackson said nonchalantly, "One: you could stay here and starve to death, as I'm fairly certain there's no edible food or drinkable water around here. Two: I could take you home to your house in your dimension, but then you'd still be in your current situation and all you could do is simply hope and wait for something to happen, or three: you can come with me, where I promise you I'll take you with me on your adventures and make sure you're happy." Jackson said, emphasizing the promise part and giving her option three in a chipper tone in a huge difference to the somber tone he gave the rest of the options in.

Yuno looked at him, shocked again at the fact he was willing to give the options he gave her. She looked at him incredibly shocked before saying weakly, "W-why are you being so nice to me?"

Jackson gave her a warm smile before saying, "Because you gave me a second chance to live when I was dying. I don't want to let you die in the sadness you are in now, so I want you to be happy."

Yuno actually felt something in her heart, something that hasn't been there for a long time:

Happiness.

Yuno was legitimately happy that Jackson was giving her this second chance; another chance to live her life, in a much more exciting way and with someone who actually gave a damn about her. Yuno even started to tear up with a smile and a small gleam in her pink eyes.

Jackson smile faltered as he asked her, "Are you okay, Yun-"

He was cut off by Yuno running up and hugging him, burying her head in his armored chest as she whispered happily, "Three. I choose three…"

Jackson simply hugged her back and softly said, "Welcome aboard the U.S.S Crazy, Yuno Gasai."

They simply sat there, hugging each other for a small while until Yuno let go of Jackson and they were ready to depart from the small island.

"Now, before I take you back to my dimension, we'll have to go back to your house to get your things and clothes," he explained, "Seeing as how I'm very poor in my dimension, I can't really get you any clothes; that, and I loathe shopping."

Yuno simply giggled at his small comment at the end, nodding to show that she understood. Jackson once again brought up the Guide's hologram on his arm, picked her dimension, and held his hand out. Yuno gladly took it as they disappeared once again.

 **Dimension: W-G34V6**

 **Location: Earth, ?, Sakurami City**

 **Date: 05/11/20XX**

Jackson and Yuno entered Yuno's home in her dimension, and Yuno quickly ran to her room to pack her things up. She used an old faded backpack in her room from an old school she went to store her items, pouring out her school supplies from it before packing it with things. She grabbed her clothes, her laptop; everything she could possibly need, she stuffed inside the small bag. Once she was done, she started getting dressed in a black t-shirt with a heart shaped like a grenade on it and blue jeans, along with her signature white sneakers. After she was done getting dressed to go, she hung her backpack on her shoulder and started walking back to Jackson in the living room. Before she did, however, she noticed as small white piece of paper on the ground next to the school supplies she dumped on the ground. Yuno recognized it as the Future Dreams assignment; the assignment she couldn't finish in detention so she had to take it home as homework. Yuno picked it up and eyed it curiously before walking back to Jackson. He was standing there, leaning there on a wall, watching some sort of video on a hologram and laughing. Once he heard Yuno's footsteps, he made the small screen disappear and looked at her with a smile.

"Ready to go?" He said, bringing up the Guide's hologram on his arm and motioning to her with curiosity.

Yuno showed him the paper and said, "Before we go, I…have this…assignment that I kind of want to finish before I leave. D-do you want to write anything on it?" She asked nervously, worrying that Jackson probably would think it was stupid.

Jackson gently took the paper and read over it before handing it back to her, saying "I can't write anything on this. It's your future dreams, so why don't you write something on it?"

Yuno took the paper back and looked at it weirdly before saying, "You're the one giving me the future to look forward to. You should write something on it."

Jackson looked back at the paper Yuno held and simply smiled and said "Tell you what: how about, you write down whatever you want on that paper. Anything you want to do in the future, you can write on that paper, and I promise I'll make it happen someday."

Yuno looked at the assignment, pondering about what Jackson just said. She eventually smiled, coming up with an idea of what to write on the page before leaving to do so, giggling and blushing all the way.

She went into her room, took a pencil, and wrote her future dream down with a huge smile and faint blush, knowing Jackson would agree to what she was righting.

He already did, anyway.

After she wrote it down, she started walking back, but she stopped in the kitchen to get some knives…she would need them, just in case…

She eventually got back to Jackson, who had already selected his dimension and was prepared to leave; he didn't bring much else except his suit and his Plasma Cutter, which Yuno had placed on her couch when she brought him there and left it on her couch. It turns out that the Plasma Cutter could fold into a smaller, more manageable size that Jackson could easily attach to his RIG.

"Ready to go Yuno?" Jackson asked, extending a gloved hand.

Yuno gladly took it, saying "Of course!" They both then disappeared in a flash of white light.

I suppose you want to see what Yuno wrote on her assignment? Well…okay. But it is slightly strange, though you'll see why soon.

She wrote: _I will marry Jackson DeWitt and explore new places with him as his wife._

And in her mind, Jackson couldn't say no to that.

He said he would fulfill any wish she wanted, right?

A/N: He did, didn't he? Again, I own nothing, and I'm sorry if any characters are out of character. I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time!

P.S: If you know the song referenced here, I might give you guys something. I'm not sure exactly _what,_ but it'll be something.


	7. The Hub has a new Resident

**Dimension: H-95D0**

 **Date: 04/06/2017**

 **Location: Earth, Jacksonville, Florida**

I suppose I should explain something about the Guide: while it is used to travel between alternate realities, it also acts as a time machine of sorts. Now, before any of you say that means Jackson has nearly every advantage over his opponents in the story, allow me to explain further:

The Guide, once it transports its user to an alternate dimension, pinpoints the exact time and place the user left, marking it for when the user wants to come back into that dimension. Once the user of a Guide exits the dimension, they no longer are a part of that specific dimension's timeline, and thus can enter its timeline whenever and wherever they want.

The Guide cannot, however, take its user back in time to another point in the same dimension. Jackson made it that way as to not cause any time paradoxes, whether they are possible or not, as he didn't want someone to go back in time to kill him in his own timeline. He also didn't want said mistake to happen to him, if he ever needed to go to an alternate universe and take his own place if the need be.

You have probably wondered how has there not been a panic about Jackson suddenly disappearing in front of Aidan and Zoe, right? Well, that's because Jackson's Guide made a pinpoint in the exact moment and time he left his home dimension. The Guide can't hold time in place though, and it was off a bit on the return sequence, so about thirty seconds had passed in Jackson's home dimension after Jackson had disappeared before he re-appeared.

Aidan and Zoe, during the whole 30 seconds that had in between those segments, simply stood there on the lawn, wide-eyed and jaws hanging open at the place Jackson had disappeared.

A bright light flashed, and Jackson was standing there again. There was only one, well, HUGE difference between when he left and when he came back:

When he left, he looked like he was ready to go out to do something and he had no-one next to him.

When he came back, he looked like he was ready for some futuristic war in an armored body suit that covered him from the neck down. He also had a girl only a few inches shorter than him standing slightly behind him, holding his hand with an obviously pleased smile and a faint blush.

Zoe and Aidan again stared at awe at their brother, who looked completely different then when he left.

"Hey guys," he said with a small smirk, "Miss me?"

Zoe and Aidan, in light of their recent situation, decided to do a double take. After doing so three times, they gained enough knowledge of the situation to speak.

"H-how…wha…Jackson…suit…dimensions…" was all Aidan had gotten out.

"B-but, he? How…jumping…brain…hurt…" was what Zoe had gotten out.

Jackson laughed heartedly at this, letting go of the girl's hand and walking over to his siblings. He laughed for a good minute and a half before collecting himself with small chuckles.

"Oh…oh…m-my chest…hurts…" he said between his laughs, slowly walking towards his siblings, "G-get…a…p-picture…"

After a small flash from the terminal on his chest, he went behind both of them and said, "Hah…oh, it's good to be home. Yuno, I'd like you to meet these two." Jackson said, hooking both arms around his brother and sister's shoulders. Yuno's eyes went wide when he put an arm around Zoe.

"This little turd," he said, while softly rapping his knuckles on Aidan's head, "Is my little brother Aidan. Don't be surprised if he gets annoying and/or teasing and/or bossy from time to time. Just give him an insult he has no rebuttal to or hit him and that'll make him shut up." Jackson finished with a smile, making Yuno blush again.

"And this bea-uti-ful young lady," Jackson began, making Yuno tense up. Everyone could see there was a small twitch in Yuno's left eye and a murderous glare in her right one. Her normal pink eyes went to a lighter shade, and there was a small white ring in both her eyes as she glared at Zoe and Jackson, her left hand going behind her back to reach into her bag and take out her knife.

"Is my sister, Zoe! Don't worry if she teases you too, just ignore her. She'll rarely compliment you, and I guess you two could talk about girl things together…" Jackson finished, slapping Zoe's shoulder gently twice before releasing his grip on both siblings.

Yuno's eyes went back to normal near instantly, her hand stopping from reaching for her knife. She thought Zoe was some girl that was going to take Jackson away from her, but it turns out she was just his sister! She felt relieved neither Jackson, her, or their future wasn't being threatened…yet.

Jackson then walked back to Yuno's side before gesturing to her with one of his fingerless-gloved hands and looking at his siblings and saying, "Guys, this is Yuno Gasai. She's a girl from another dimension who's going to be staying with us for a while!" He said it happily and with a smile, looking towards Yuno as his introduction of her ended.

Yuno looked at them with a bright smile and she waved her hand softly at them while she said in the sweetest tone she could muster, "Hello, it's nice to meet both of you."

Aidan and Zoe waved back, though they continued to look shocked for a few minutes before they eventually gained a look. It was the sort of look someone in an argument had when they knew something the other person didn't, and they were about to use said knowledge to win the argument.

Aidan looked at both Jackson and Yuno and said, "Alright, you got us good. Nice job, Jackson."

Jackson and Yuno's smiles disappeared slowly, only to be replaced quickly by looks of confusion. Jackson's look, just as quickly as it appeared, had disappeared with a look of knowing annoyance; he had figured out that they thought this was a prank.

"Guys, as funny as it was to see your faces when I came back, this isn't a joke," Jackson said, explaining it to his sister and brother, "If it was a joke, how would you explain my suit and Yuno?" As he said this, he gestured to Yuno while his suit put his helmet on, which formed on his head as he spoke.

"Well," Zoe began, still holding that annoying knowing look, "Your suit, although it is severely complicated, was probably made while you were at school. You probably spent a few years on it, which is really dedicated to this joke."

Jackson, though he had his helmet on, he tilted his head to make it obvious that he had the face that simply said "Really?" He then gestured toward Yuno with his hand, which made her blush a little, and said with the helmet's signature echo, "What about Yuno? How would you explain her?"

"As for her," Zoe continued, "She's probably a girl from your school who you got in on this joke."

Jackson slowly lowered his arm back to his side, before raising his arm to bring up the Guide's hologram and choosing a random dimension's sphere. He then quickly grabbed Zoe and Aidan's hand before all three of them disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Yuno stood there, shocked for two reasons. One was because Jackson had done that so quickly, and the other was because she was no longer at Jackson's side to protect him in case he went somewhere dangerous.

She had little to worry about, as Jackson, along with his siblings, appeared exactly as they left. The only difference is that Aidan and Zoe had incredibly blown away faces, and their hairs on their necks were standing straight up.

"Now do you believe me?" Jackson said through his helmet, crossing his arm with an obvious smirk, although it was hidden by his helmet.

All Aidan and Zoe did was slowly and shakily nod their heads.

"Good," Jackson said, "Now go back into the house, and don't tell the parents about this. I'll tell them about it, in my own way."

Aidan and Zoe slowly walked back inside, both of them looking back to their helmeted brother and his new resident to their house…and dimension.

Yuno quickly went up to Jackson and tapped lightly on the shoulder plate his suit had. He turned around to look at her, his suit splitting his helmet in two parts before storing the front part in the small terminal on his chest and the top part of his RIG.

"Where'd you take them?" Yuno asked, wondering what dimension could make Zoe and Aidan's hair stand up on edge.

"I took them to a dimension like this dimension," Jackson began in a casual explanation, "You know how every baby has a fifty percent chance of being either gender? Well, I took them to the dimension where their genders were flipped. It was…weird seeing a girl version of me and Aidan, along with a boy version of Zoe, but it had to be done if they were gonna believe me."

Yuno simply took the explanation, knowing things could be infinitely more complicated than what Jackson explained.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce you to where you'll be living in this dimension." Jackson said, slightly pointing to his house.

Yuno looked nervously at his house, playing with her hands slightly while saying, "Is there any room for me? How many rooms are there?"

Jackson looked at her while saying, "Well…there are no free rooms as of right now, but you can just hang out with me in my room! It'd be like a sleepover, only it'd be much longer."

Yuno, upon hearing Jackson's idea proposal, looked up happily at him and nodded with a small smile.

"Ok then. Allow me to show you to your new home, Yuno." Jackson said while opening his arm for her to loop her arm through. He was supposed to be a gentleman, after all, and having a girl walk on her own in a strange place she knows nothing about was considered rude in Jackson's mind.

Yuno gladly took his arm, and they began walking to Jackson's house.

"By the way, Yuno," Jackson said as they walked, "I'm thinking 'my home dimension' is too long a name and 'H-95D0' is too confusing. So, I've decided to call this dimension 'The Hub.'"

Yuno simply hummed happily with a smile and said, "Whatever makes you happy, Jackson."

They got to the black painted wooden door and Jackson opened the door for Yuno, letting her in before him. He did give her a warning, though:

"Watch out; my family has a bunch of dogs, and they love people. Especially people they've never seen before."

Yuno took this as a small note and stepped inside when Jackson held open the door, only to immediately be attacked with love and attention from Winnie and Nana. Both dogs, upon seeing and running up to her, kept jumping on her legs, stretching on her to get her to look at them. Both of them wanted Yuno to pet them, mostly because they were spoiled due to Jackson's parents spending most of their free time watching TV while, at the same time, petting them and calling them nicknames.

Yuno was originally shocked that these dogs were jumping on her, but eventually (in the span of about three seconds) she was giggling and petting and playing with the two dogs. Jackson walked into the living room to see her petting them and allowing them to lick her face while she kept saying hello to them in different tones, all of them cute or babyish. Jackson admitted that the whole spectacle was, indeed, adorable. But he needed to show Yuno where she'd put her stuff and where'd she stay.

After a few minutes of letting Yuno and the dogs have their fun, Jackson intervened by walking to Yuno and tapping on her shoulder. She turned her head toward him with a curious look.

"Yuno, I know you probably already love these two pups," Jackson said, petting Winnie's head as he did, "But I need to show you where you'll be staying."

Yuno, though slightly disappointed, stopped playing with the two dogs and allowed Jackson to show her to their now shared room. I won't provide a description, as you already know what his room looks like.

Once they walked into Jackson's room, Jackson gestured around with his arms and said, "Well…this is it. My room…or, I guess, our room."

Yuno simply looked around and smiled, noticing there was only one bed and said, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Jackson looked to the bed and his floor and said "Well…I feel really bad for this, but…I suppose you could sleep on the floor. Sorry, I really wasn't prepared to be bringing anyone back." He had a slightly embarrassed face, due to the fact he was completely unprepared to let Yuno stay in his home. He felt guilty because he wasn't prepared to help her settle in her new dimension that she would call home for a while.

Yuno simply giggled at Jackson's little display of embarrassment. In her mind, Jackson feeling bad for not being able to help her was considered sweet and loving, only amplified a few thousand times due to her obsession with the boy.

"Oh, it's no problem, Jackson," Yuno said happily with a smile, still thinking Jackson was being awkwardly adorable, "I'll sleep on the floor until you can get me a bed. I really don't mind at all!"

Jackson still looked like he had done something bad and was currently being scolded, but he smiled at Yuno, silently thanking her for being so understanding.

"Well," Jackson said, clapping his two gloved hands together, "I'm going to go tell my parents the news. Shouldn't be too hard; they only think I joke about everything." He started walking out into the boring hallway, looking back at Yuno and saying, "Get yourself settled in. This is your home too, now, after all."

Yuno sighed happily after he left and began getting situated as Jackson went to tell his parents the news of his adventures and his new guest in the Hub.

A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? Well, you guys may be wondering "When is something going to happen involving this dictator government like it says in the description?"

All in due time, readers. Until next time!


	8. Allow me to explain

Jackson walked to the room where his parents were situated in his house. He walked a small distance, walking past his bathroom to get to their bedroom. He got there after only taking about five steps, he was in his parent's doorway.

The floor had a brown carpet and the walls were painted the same color as the rest of the house: a pale white. There were a few windows that were on the front of the room and the right wall, both covered by straight black curtains. There were two dressers on the left wall, both painted white and having an assortment of items on top of them. One was taller than the other with a TV on it, while the other was longer and had a huge mirror on it. In front of the window on the right wall was a queen sized bed with blue pillows and brown covers and sheets. There was a closet next to it that jutted out from the wall, and a small bathroom was located near the doorway, to the left, and it contained nothing more than a toilet and a sink with a mirror. Jackson's parents were currently sitting on the bed, both of them doing different things.

Jackson's mother, Brandi, was on her laptop, presumably doing homework for her college. She had long, brown, curly hair that nearly reached her back, and she had an aged face, which was understandable considering she was forty-two. She had white pajama pants on with small pink icons of something jutting in a pattern on it, and she wore a t-shirt from Jackson's pre-kindergarten that she had kept all these years. Her forehead had worry marks from the multiple amounts of times she had to deal with something her children did, which was almost always met with surprise and then extreme anger.

Jackson's step father, Steven (though Jackson calls him "Stevie"), was on an iPad, playing a game had been addicted to for many years now. He had short, blondish hair and a small amount of stubble on his face as a result of him not shaving recently. He wore a t-shirt with his favorite football team's logo on it and red shorts with a red stripe on the outside of both of his legs. He was always the voice of reason, making his mother cool down whenever she got too angry with them whenever they had done something to upset her. He also offered sound advice to Jackson every now and then, some of which Jackson didn't use at all and others that he lived by as if it was a code. Unfortunately, he went out of town for his job frequently, leaving his kids with the possibility that there may be some screaming coming from someone once he left.

Both of them directed their attention to Jackson once he came in and stood at the foot of their bed.

"Hey, bud," Brandi said, calling him that every time she wasn't currently mad or upset at something and was calm, "What's with the suit? Is there a costume party somewhere or something?"

"Yeah," Stevie said, putting his iPad down to give his full attention to his son, "You look like one of those characters from your video games."

Jackson chuckled at the irony of the statement before saying, "Well, I actually have something to show you that's related to my suit." He then put up the Guide's hologram on his arm and chose the dimension he took Zoe and Aidan. He quickly grabbed Brandi and Stevie's arms, teleporting them to the dimension where their genders were reversed due to the coin flip of chance landing on a different side.

Soon, Jackson and his parents returned. Both Brandi and Stevie had the same expression that Aidan and Zoe had the first time Jackson had taken them on a jump, with wide eyes and neck hairs standing up. They both stared at Jackson, who didn't have the same cocky smile. In fact, he actually looked pretty annoyed; he was getting tired of showing people his Guide's abilities and explaining everything to them. He quickly said, "In case you two were wondering, yes, that was an alternate dimension where mom was a man and Stevie was a woman. Yes, I can jump dimensions, and no, I don't plan on selling the Guide or using it to get famous. Now, I have a request for the two of you."

Brandi, soon regaining the power of speech quicker than most, said "W-what is it?"

Jackson, still quite annoyed at how long it took to do this, said "Well, considering it obviously took a huge amount of intellect to make a device such as the Guide, I don't really think public schooling is necessary for me to make a living. Also taking into consideration that I can make money in a literal alternate dimension where it's extremely easy to get money, I don't think it's necessary for me to get a job, either, as both would be massive wastes of time I could use making devices that could help people in this world and every other world. So, I want to ask you guys to call Duval Public Schools and tell them that I'm being homeschooled from now on, okay?" He said, actually sweeting up as his request went on.

All the parents did was regain what little sense they needed to make his request possible, and they both looked with a mix of pride and terror at their son before they went to make his request possible. Jackson called out a "Thank you!" for his parents before walking back to his room with Yuno still sitting inside it.

But, as soon as Jackson walked into his room, he noticed that everything was extremely clean; there was absolutely no dust on any of his possessions, and everything on the floor in the carpet was picked out. Every shoe that Jackson owned was lined up against the left of the door in a line, and there was a small cot made out of blankets at the foot of Jackson's bed, only a few inches from his bookcase. His bed was also made with what looked like extreme care, the blanket and sheet sprawled out neatly across the bed with the pillows making obvious bumps at the head of his bed.

Yuno was sitting on Jackson's bed, reading one of his comic books with obvious interest. As soon as Jackson walked in, she immediately looked up and smiled happily at him, blushing from the amazed look he had when he saw his room.

"Hi, Jackson!" Yuno said happily scooting herself a little toward the foot of the bed.

"Yuno…did you do this?" Jackson asked, still looking around in obvious disbelief.

"Y-yes, I did." Yuno said, all of a sudden turning shy from how amazed and happy Jackson sounded. "I thought if I helped around the house and showed your parents that I can be a good house guest, they might like me a little better than if I just…sat around."

"Wow," Jackson said, smiling at Yuno for how willing she was to follow their little plan, "Well…Thanks, I guess!"

Yuno smiled back at him, waiting for him to do something, but was surprised at the fact he sat down beside Yuno at the foot of his bed, looking at the comic book she was reading before he walked in.

"Yeah, that's a good issue," he said, still looking at it and scooting a little closer to her to see the colorful book, "It ends a bit sad, though."

Yuno blushed, because Jackson, enable to see the book she was holding, was now leaning over her shoulder to see it.

"Oh," Yuno said, looking down on the page she was reading before Jackson walked in, "How so?"

"Well," Jackson said, pointing a still-gloved hand to the page, "You see the boy who's getting bullied in the hallway? He, through a freak accident, gets super powers, and he uses them to get money."

Yuno looked at the page and saw the boy on it get tripped over in his high school's hallway, two boys tripping him and laughing at his pain as he fell on the floor.

"And he uses the money to help his family, but he also uses it for himself," Jackson continued, "And, one day, he walks home from his job of using his powers and notices a store getting robbed. The robber runs past him, and the boy doesn't do anything, because the boy thinks it's not his problem and he's not obligated to help the store."

Yuno saw Jackson slowly take a few pages and flip to a scene where the boy was walking down a street, and a man ran past him, with another man walking out of a small building to yell at the man who ran past the boy. The man then yelled at the boy, asking him angrily why he didn't do anything to stop him. The boy, in Jackson's exact words, told the man it wasn't his problem.

"And, because he didn't stop the robber, the robber went off to rob more people," Jackson said, gently taking the comic book from Yuno and placing it on the bed so both of them can see it, "Including his family. And the robber didn't just rob his family; he also killed one of his family members."

Jackson turned the page again, showing the boy standing in his house with police officers all in it, and there was white tape depicting a human body with bloodstains all inside of it.

"So the boy used his powers to find the man who killed his family member," Jackson said, "Until he realized something:"

And he turned the page until they saw the boy in some kind of costume, and he was holding a man in a death grip. Yuno looked at the page and was slightly shocked; it was the same man who robbed the store.

"The robber of the store and the murderer of his family member was the same person." Jackson said, pointing to the man's face on the page with a sad smile, "So, the whole time, if the boy had stopped the robber from going anywhere, his family member would still be alive."

"And after that, the boy helped people using his powers as a super hero, realizing that everyone deserves help." Jackson said, turning the page to show the boy, still in his costume, helping a woman who was getting mugged on the street, "And realized that it's not only a good thing to help someone if you can; he realized that if you can help someone, you should help someone."

Yuno looked at Jackson, noticing his smile; he apparently took what he just said to heart. That was one of the many things she figured out about him and loved about him; he always seemed willing to help out.

They both heard footsteps coming toward the room and both Yuno and Jackson immediately shot straight up from the bed and stood in front of the doorway.

"Well, that's my parents…" Jackson said while the footsteps got louder, awkwardly tugging at the neck of his suit as if it had suddenly given him a horrible itch, "So…I guess I'll introduce you to them now…. this is going to be incredibly awkward…" He mumbled the last part, but Yuno still heard him.

Despite Jackson thinking this was going to be extremely awkward, Yuno was incredibly happy; she was going to meet Jackson's parents, and ask them for their approval of their (currently nonexistent) relationship! Of course, if they said no, Yuno had her…methods on how to get them to change their minds. She didn't worry about that now, though, and simply patted herself down to look neat and fixed her pink hair to look the slightest bit sophisticated.

Brandi and Stevie walked into the doorway's view, still having mild shock in their eyes from Jackson's demonstration of his device, and looked into the doorway into their son's room. Their eyes once again to complete shock as they saw Yuno again, eyes going wide at the sight of a random, pink-haired girl standing in Jackson's room with, much like the Guide's existence to them, no explanation. Brandi and Stevie looked at Yuno with shock before looking at Jackson, their faces and minds begging for an explanation for this girl from their son.

"Mom, Stevie," Jackson said, gesturing to Yuno with the same hand he had used earlier to tug at his suit, "This is Yuno Gasai. She's a girl I met in another dimension."

After Jackson's short statement on who Yuno was, Yuno stepped slightly in front of Jackson's parents and looked at them with hopeful eyes and a happy smile.

"Mrs. DeWitt, Mr. DeWitt, it's very nice to meet the both of you!" She said, looking from both Brandi and Stevie before setting her eyes on Brandi.

Brandi was the first one to regain her power of speech by saying:

"It's…n-nice to meet you, too? B-but, our last names are A-Ashline. I divorced my old husband, David DeWitt, a long time ago," She said, clearly still hesitant to the whole scenario and quite possibly scared, "Y-yuno, where…do you plan on…staying in this dimension?" She said, not wanting to sound rude in asking where Yuno was staying but also wondering where she was going to stay.

"Well," Yuno said, looking toward Jackson, slightly turning her head to look at him. He had an incredibly worried and guilty face, as if he was caught in a small crime, "Jackson told me I could stay with him…could I please stay, Mr. and Mrs. D-Ashline?" She nearly messed up in calling both Brandi and Stevie by the wrong last name again. Both of the parents looked at Jackson with a look that quite literally described, "Really? And you didn't even bother to ask us?!" before Jackson said something.

"Now, before either of you deny the fact that she can stay here," Jackson said, stepping in front of Yuno and gently pushing her behind him, already realizing the look in his parent's eyes that said they were about to ask Yuno to go to Social Services, "Yuno's parents, in her dimension, are dead, so she has nowhere to go. Can't she stay with us?" He said with a pleading look at them

Jackson also added, in a whisper, "I also _promised_ I would take care of her, so can't she stay?"

Both of the parents looked both slightly angry at him, angered that he had promised to take care of her without any kind of consent, and looked back at Yuno; she seemed nice enough, and she seemed more than pleased to be here. They both looked at each other with slightly scared faces; could they handle having another child in their home? They already could take care of two…and Jackson had already handle himself when it came to living on his own by telling them he could get any type of currency from anywhere and at any time. So, if they did accept Yuno into their house, it was more like they continued to have two kids and one genius in a teenager's body under one roof. They both sighed and looked back at the two, with Yuno still smiling as if she knew they were about to say and Jackson still having the pleading look he had.

"Alright, she can stay." Stevie said, watching as Jackson's expression went to pleading to joyful in the span of a millisecond, and Yuno's smile getting incredibly brighter.

"Just…don't do anything…inappropriate, while we're at work, okay?" Stevie added, wanting to tease his older son at least a bit to relieve the weird tension of the situation. He, in reality, had no actual idea if Yuno and Jackson were going into that sort of relationship; he just wanted to mess with Jackson.

Stevie's taunt worked incredibly on the fifteen year-old, as his face immediately went from happy to incredibly embarrassed, Jackson's face going so red it could easily be compared to a tomato.

"W-what?! W-we're not going to be doing stuff like that!" Jackson said loudly, "I-I'm not even dating her!" Jackson was holding his own arms to his side incredibly tightly, like he was trying to stop himself from making some sort of gesture that would prove otherwise by giving his parents too much evidence that they weren't dating, to the point they wouldn't believe him.

Yuno, however, only blushed and her smile faltered. She hadn't really thought that far into her and Jackson's future…so far, she had only planned to marry him once both of them were old enough and see the dimensions with him, not going much further than that.

Brandi and Stevie chuckled at their little spectacle of Stevie's joke, enjoying the fact that the tension was relieved. They kept laughing at the two teens little embarrassing display before getting to the real reason as to why they had come into Jackson's room.

"Oh yeah," Brandi said as she finished chuckling, "Your school told us that, if you were really going to be 'homeschooled,' you need to go at least one more day to get your tests and final exams out of the way."

Jackson, once he was done stuttering out how Stevie's implication was impossible, looked at his mother with a look of something mixed with annoyance and sadness.

"One more day, huh?" Jackson said, looking at Brandi, "Well, I don't really want to, but I'm willing to just get it out of the way so I can get to dimension jumping."

Brandi and Stevie were mildly shocked; normally, Jackson would argue for nearly hours on end just to get out of situations like these. But here he was, completely willing to give it just one more day.

Yuno was worried about the whole thing; what if there was some girl at Jackson's school who might take him away from her? The thought of him falling for another girl and leaving her behind nearly made Yuno go find every girl like the one she had in her thoughts and get rid of them. So, she naturally spoke up, saying:

"W-well," she began quite shyly, "If Jackson's going to school, s-shouldn't I go with him? After all, I'm kind of curious as to how this dimension works, and Jackson is an excellent guide." She also slightly giggled at her small joke that no-one seemed to get.

Jackson simply looked at her with a smile, thinking it extremely cute that she wanted him to help her, before saying "Don't worry, Yuno. I'll be right back; those tests are easy! It'll take me only half the day, and until then, you can just hang out here!"

Yuno wanted to protest, but Jackson said it extremely happily to the point where she didn't in the small idea that she might break that happiness. She simply looked at him worriedly for a minute before uttering a small "okay."

Brandi and Stevie watched the little discussion between the two right in front of them, silently coming up with more teases for their son and his friend.

"Hey," Stevie whispered so no-one but Brandi could hear, "I'll bet you ten dollars that they end up together somehow."

Brandi simply chuckled at the notion, not really being a betting type.

 _"But_ , _"_ she thought to herself, _"they would make a cute couple."_

Brandi simply stood in the doorway next to Stevie before silently whispering "You do realize we share all of our money, right?"

Stevie smiled at her and whispered "Yeah, but that's the good thing about this bet; no-one loses."

Brandi smiled back at him and whispered "You're on." Before they both began to walk back to their room, leaving Jackson and Yuno alone in their now shared room.

Jackson, once realizing his parents were gone, stretched his arms out and yawned before face planting onto his bed, making a significant squeak using his armor's weight. He sat there; face down in his sheets for a few minutes before he mumbled, "I love you, bed."

He then got back up and flipped on his back to look at Yuno, who was looking at him like what he did was comical. He then asked,

"So, m'lady, do you want to use the shower first?" He was willing to get a shower before going to bed, as he had a long day; it seemed more like three to him, and a shower would definitely help him with his slight fatigue.

Yuno then smiled and nodded before taking her pajamas and getting in the shower, and once she got out Jackson got in.

Yuno's pajamas were much like the one's she wore to the island, only hers were blue instead of pink this time.

Jackson's pajamas merely consisted of a t-shirt that looked too large for him and a pair of checkered black pajama pants. It turns out that his suit had a zipper hidden underneath the terminal on his chest, which Jackson used to take his suit off in the bathroom, despite his day clothes still being underneath it. He used a plastic hanger he found to hang his suit up in his closet in his room, the hanger nearly breaking under the suit's incredible metallic weight. Yuno had to admit: it was strange seeing Jackson in anything other than his suit, but she quickly got used to the sight of him looking normal. But since when was Jackson ever normal?

Both of them got ready for bed, Yuno lying on her small cot in the small crevice in Jackson's room and Jackson lying in his bed, already getting comfortable.

"Oh, by the way, Yuno," Jackson said as he got situated in his bed, looking at her, "My alarm for school goes off at 4 A.M, so I'm sorry if it wakes you or if I wake you."

Yuno stopped straightening her small blanket-cot and looked at Jackson and smiled before saying, "Its ok, Jackson. I'm a heavy sleeper, so I doubt you'll be able to wake me."

"'Night, Yuno." Was all Jackson said before he went to sleep, curling up in a fetal position underneath the blue blankets of his bed and dreaming of all the places he could go with the Guide.

"Goodnight, Jackson." Was how Yuno responded before she kept lying on her small cot, pretending to be asleep.

Eventually, Yuno heard Jackson start to snore, and everyone soon followed him and went to sleep. Yuno, wanting to take this opportunity to do something, softly and slowly got up from her portable bed. She, enable to make sure no-one would be awakened by her footsteps, made sure each step was carefully placed and timed. Slowly but surely, Yuno was standing at the foot of Jackson's bed, watching him sleep.

He had a small smile on his face the entire time, his dreams either entertaining him on how strange or humorous they are or actually giving him something to smile about. His curly hair continually got messed up as he rocked back and forth on his pillows, making him look as if he was a mad scientist that had just gotten back from creating an abomination that probably shouldn't exist. He kept mumbling unintelligible words the whole time, having some sort of conversation with someone in his dream.

Yuno quite literally stood there and observed him in his sleep, thinking his little display was simply adorable. She stood there for about two hours, doing nothing but simply watching him sleep before she herself got tired. So, she did the most natural thing that came to her:

She took Jackson's hand, which was hanging off of the bed at this point due to his incisive rolling, and walked a bit closer to the top of the bed to the point where she and Jackson were at the same level. She took his face gently and kissed him on his cheek before saying in a mixture of loving and creepy tone:

 _"I love you."_

She then walked back to her small cot at the foot of Jackson's bed with a bright smile that could illuminate the room and a small blush, and lay back down on it before going to sleep and dreaming about the future and her dream.

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, despite being an incredibly long one. I own nothing, I apologize if the characters are out of character, and something will happen soon, I promise.

Until next time!


End file.
